lackadaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedgewick Sable
Wick was born in Boston, Massachusetts on January 11, 1895, making him 32 years old at the time of the comic. Wick's height is approximately 6'With regards to Wick's voice, Tracy has stated that he, "Has a cheery, guileless manner of speaking, and when talking about rocks, geeky enthusiasm shines through. There's a bit of well-to-do Bostonian in his voice. His accent might sound something like Cary Grant impersonating a Kennedy…but understated". According to Tracy, Wick went to college and studied law, but left before graduating. He is a Republican. Regarding his favorite foods, Tracy notes that, "most of Wick's caloric intake probably comes from coffee and whiskey (or scotch on a good day) but I'm sure when he’s not too busy for a proper dinner, he's not opposed to a nice porterhouse ...followed by some dessert wine or an apricot brandy". Wick's favorite beverages include whiskey sours, aged scotch and brandy. Wick is, "a reader of financial publications, possibly one of the (Wall Street) Journal's early subscribers, made it through the canon of classics because it seemed like the genial thing to do, and occasionally still picks up autobiographies written by the luminaries and figureheads". He spent his youth, "summering at the Cape, sailing, rowing, playing lacrosse with the predestined Ivy League boys, reading stodgy books about American revolutionaries and generally struggling to stave off encroaching boredom". Wick is also a history buff and collector of war memorabilia. Wick is usually attired in upper-class dress. Mitzi has compared Wick's face to a Barrymore. He has a pronounced interest in discussing rocks and gravel, though according to Church he sometimes discusses cement as well.His company is named Sable Stone & Quarry and is based in St. Louis. It holds a business checking account at Grand-Gravois Bank of St. Louis.[ Wick wears reading glasses. Wick's wealth is such that he can afford both an expensive car and a driver. He also retains staff at his house and has a gun collection. Wick is a wine conoisseur, and has his own cellar. He has stated that, "they were all good years before 1920", when Prohibition began. Wick also has a habit of adding liquor to his coffee that is pronounced enough that Lacy has threatened to stop bringing him coffee if she catches him doing so. He is a skilled enough drinker that he is able to out-drink Mitzi, whom Zib claims in "Mystique" has been able to out-drink cats twice her size. In "Conversations", Lacy notes during breakfast together that Wick poured whiskey into his scrambled eggs. In "Mephistopheles", Wick notes to Mitzi that he cannot form a business relationship with her because her business would be bad for his business and reputation. He further states that he is responsible to investors and that, "certain people...rely on me for their livelihood". After having stolen a check from Wick's company, Mitzi notes to Zib that even if Wick finds out what happened, he is too In "Arithmophobia", Mitzi reads in the newspaper that Wick will be having a quarry blasted between the two rivers. This prompts her to send Rocky to the Union Trust Building, where Wick's office is located, with an invitation for Wick and "some friends" to come to Lackadaisy the next evening. Wick and his secretary, Lacy, first appear in "Overtime", in which Lacy delivers Mitzi's invitation to Wick. The quarry blasting is shown in "Quarrymen". After the blasting is finished, Church and his associates remind Wick that he promised them dinner at the Mayfair Room. Wick further invites them to join him at Lackadaisy afterwards, noting that it is an "old favorite" of his. Wick, Church and their associates arrive at Lackadaisy in "Hallelujah". In "Overture", Wick and his companions are listening to Mitzi's proposal for investing in Lackadaisy when Rocky interrupts them with the liquor he obtained from Captain Kehoe. Though Church seems uninterested in Mitzi's offer, Wick encourages her to continue, and states that it was his pleasure to have brought Church and the others with him. In "Killjoy", Zib attempts to convince Mitzi to get everyone to leave Lackadaisy ahead of the pig farmers; when she resists he takes matters into his own hands, announcing that the speakeasy is being raided and pushing Ivy, Wick, Church and their associates out the door. Church notes to Wick in "Caveat" that it is likely for the best, as he feels there are numerous other, legal investment opportunities available. Church goes on to suggest that Wick brought Church and his associates there so that Wick would make a good impression on Mitzi. After Wick refers to Mitzi as a "damsel in distress", Church notes that according to rumor she is "anything but", and advises Wick that continuing his involvement with Lackadaisy could harm his standing. Wick parts ways with Church and his other associates for the evening in "Quacksalver", stating that he has had enough of Church's vitriol. He is then approached by Ivy, who astutely states that Wick has money, and in "Wherewithal" plays on his sense of chivalry to convince him to pay for Viktor's medical care. Wick agrees to wait in Little Daisy to pay Dr. Quackenbush, and is still there in "Palaver" when Rocky pursues Freckle onto the street. Mitzi walks into Little Daisy in "Rendezvous", finding Wick tidying up. After thanking him for paying for Quackenbush's visit, Mitzi kisses Wick after briefly looking at an old picture of the Lackadaisy crew, most particularly Atlas. Though they both initially seem embarrassed by the kiss, shortly after Wick and Mitzi kiss each other Wick is next seen at his home the following morning in "Grindstone", in which Lacy is trying assist him with catching up on paperwork when Mitzi arrives. Wick greets Mitzi, Rocky and Freckle in "Retinue" in a friendly manner, even shaking Freckle's hand and offering to show him his gun collection after Mitzi notes that Freckle likes guns. Wick suggests to Mitzi that they drive to Forest Park, but when he goes to retrieve his Roadster from his garage he is surprised by Rocky. Rocky proceeds to strongly suggest to Wick in "Balderdash" that Mitzi was involved with Atlas's death; if not directly, then through a third party. Though Wick dismisses Rocky's claims as a joke at his expense, he later appears a bit anxious while driving with Mitzi. Wick and Mitzi go boating in Forest Park near the St. Louis Art Museum in "Doublet", and she offers him a 40% partnership in Lackadaisy. Wick replies that he will need to consider her offer, and is disconcerted when Mitzi makes an innocent comment that recalls his earlier conversation with Rocky. Wick explains this in "Drollery"; he does not seem especially comforted by her making light of the situation, but in "Veracity" Mitzi tells Wick that she loved Atlas and had no role in his death. Mitzi states that she allows the mystery concerning it to linger because she does not like to discuss it, though she offers to tell Wick more of what happened at some point. They proceed to a photo booth in "Photomajig", where Mitzi surprises Wick by kissing him before asking whether they can return to discussing business. In "Briar-patch", Mitzi and Wick have returned to Wick's house and are drinking in his wine cellar. Mitzi asks whether they can discuss her business proposal, and Wick good-naturedly states that Mitzi is just trying to get him drunk enough to agree to her proposal. She replies that she was just hoping they would reach an agreement, but is now worried that he is leading her on. Wick states that he is not leading her on, though he has had an interest in her since prior to Atlas's death. Mitzi reveals that she knew of Wick's interest, and that Wick is lucky that Atlas did not have him shot. Wick tells Mitzi, in "Mephistopheles", that while he would be interested in a personal relationship with her, he is not interested in a business relationship with her. Mitzi retorts that Wick is a hypocrite for wanting the benefits of Lackadaisy while also wanting to keep his hands clean, and that he was leading her on after all. She does not give up easily though, giving Wick a kiss to his neck to try to convince him to change his mind. When that distracts but does not persuade him, she asks for a ride home. In "Chauffeur", Wick drops Mitzi off; their farewell is somewhat cool. After Mitzi has departed, Lacy asks him whether they can stop for coffee, only because she wants to discuss his relationship with Mitzi. After Wick tells her that they have "called off the parade", Lacy expresses relief; she found Mitzi odd, and additionally noted that Mitzi had gone through her purse and took Mitzi's conversation with her as a threat. Category:Characters